scarlet twilight
by usuallyunusual
Summary: this story is about a girl, who travels into her beloved book twilight, similar to that in the tv show 'lost in austen' i hope you enjoy it, this is the first chapter


I gazed out blankly through thin glass walls that seemed to trap me. Still, fighting against the wave of nausea that had overtaken my body, I took to action the best remedies I could remember. I would eventually fail - to mark myself with humiliation beyond repair - but I was still trying in the meantime.

I turned my attention to my peers, turning my head slightly to catch a glimpse of random faces. None of their bored eyes were on me.

My hands fiddled feebly across the top of my bottle. I quickly took a swig of water and I felt instant relief, though it wasn't going to last for very long.

The rocking movement of the bus seemingly increased with each passing moment. I tried to concentrate on anything else to pass time of these long four hours of torture.

"Are you alright, Scarlet?"

The voice seemed to come from the seat across me. I looked round slowly to see Mike looking anxiously at me. I managed to give a smile and a nod in response, though it was very weakly done.

One thing that I relied on was that I wasn't going to embarrass myself further, carrying a plastic bucket throughout this entire journey. The one thing that I dreaded on these camping trips was my problem of motion sickness. It wasn't only just buses that made me sick; it was all forms of motored transport, cars, planes, boats and even elevators.

I managed to find a way to pass time by recounting if I had packed all my things. I started with the big bulky things such as my sleeping bag, pillows and my clothes. Then I began to look through for my small but important things; that I kept in my sling bag across my shoulder. I opened it and peered into its contents.

Inside it; I kept my phone and ipod with their chargers, the book I was currently reading _Twilight_, my makeup, my Aeroguard, my trusty bug spray. Last, but not least, my wallet.

In it contained a few hundred dollars, several cards, school id, health care cards, and a card for free Happy Cup drinks, some other useless expired discount cards. The only thing that I probably needed the most, but didn't have in there was a driver's license. That and also a picture of my late parents.

The death of my parents wasn't instant as it should have been. I remembered waiting in the large chair by my mother's bedside waiting for her to wake up. I was alone for most of that time. I had no siblings or cousins, uncles or grandmas, or something along the lines of that, to keep me from trying to hurt myself.

I pushed away those troubling thoughts with happy distant memories. I remembered an occasion at the beach, simple enough to distract me.

The minutes of peaceful silence were broken by Mike's boisterous laughing. I looked up to see that most of the students were now gazing outside the windows, at some unknown scene below. I followed their gaze to see the strange sight of two cows who were positioned on top of each other. I let out a small laugh. Mike had heard me and his eyes lightened.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"A bit" I replied. This was half-true, the nausea I had felt before was almost all gone, but I was still sick. This was because of the torturous memories I had had earlier.

I was quiet for most of the time. Occasionally, I asked Mike and my other friends questions I forgot to ask before we left.

"What are we doing first?" I asked randomly to Ashley, who seemed to be bored by the silence.

"I think we're going to organize the tents and stuff" she replied.

"Uhhh" I groaned.

"But I heard there are cabins there, if you get there first you won't have to sleep outside and you don't have to shower outside too" she said encouragingly.

"What d'you mean shower outside?" I tried to stop my voice from squeaking. And then I answered my own question. "You mean like, shower, outside, no way!" I exclaimed.

After passing the halfway mark, I too became bored. I looked round to the others; most of them had their ipods out. So I copied, and took out my old looking ipod, attaching an earphone to one of my ears. As soon as I pushed play the sound blasted my ear, and then I let out another small cry. I quickly turned down the volume and the music soon settled in, calming me. I began to feel sleepy, so I adjusted my body; to lay facing towards the windows, and rested my head against my shoulder. Eventually, after a few minutes, I was soon fast asleep.


End file.
